Not Worth It
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: "He had found a way to save both worlds like he told her he would years before during a lie but at the cost of everything he held dear…the war hadn't been worth it, not at the cost of lives." Peter uses the machine but at what costs?


Not Worth It

Spoilers: Future Fic but all Season 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, I wish I did though.

* * *

The machine was loud, noisy and in the end…Peter found himself questioning his mortality. He hated the man who stood watching, he despised the woman beside the man who held an infant in her arms. He hated his entire world…his biological world but just because he hated them and the world didn't mean there were innocent lives that had to suffer.

The thought of dozens of little girls who could grow and become everything his was denied made him know that they didn't deserve his anger…Olivia and their unborn daughter wouldn't have wanted that. He'd had everything taken from him, his family murdered before his eyes…Olivia begging Walternate to spare her but only because of the unborn child she was so clearly pregnant with but the man had shot her belly first before shooting her in the head. He then turned to Walter and killed him without remorse; the man had no respect for human life.

Peter didn't want to live, he didn't want to go on after watching the woman he loved with everything he was murdered in cold blood after their beautiful daughter who had yet to be born…his baby girl, his Elizabeth slaughtered before she could even take her first breath. He may not want to go on but there were children who would live and become what Elizabeth could have been, that was what made him decide in the end.

He wanted to die so he let the machine kill him, using his energy to restore both worlds. In his last moments as his energy faded into the machine to restore Peter could only think of two things and those two things were the two girls who had been his entire world and were stolen by his mad man of a father.

In the end, Peter Bishop died a hero…he saved both worlds and everything was restored to normal however on one side laid a grave with his name and date of death and on the other laid two graves with names and dates…however a single saying laid on both, no one realizing that both held the same saying.

**Two Worlds, One Love**

* * *

Olivia Dunham looked at the grave, holding her son's hand and bent down next to him. "James, this is your father."

"It's a stone, he's dead…he can't hear me."

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes as she ruffled his brown locks. "No he can't but I like to think that somewhere in the universe he's happy again. You know you had a sister, her name was Elizabeth."

"A sister, can we see her?"

She shook her head, "no, she died because of what Secretary Bishop did…what mattered was that you need to remember her because she died before she could meet her father…at least you get to say hello to him."

"Did Daddy love me?"

Olivia Dunham knew Peter never cared about James but he did love Elizabeth so she told a half-truth. "I don't think he couldn't love his child."

* * *

They walked away after Olivia placed a picture down, one she had taken from the other side the day she had stolen Peter back and witnessed the murders of his wife and unborn daughter. The picture was of him with his Olivia, both happy and smiling on their wedding day.

She was well aware that their child would have been the key to saving both worlds but she was murdered before she could take a breath. She also knew that Walternate had done the worst thing possible…he had destroyed an entire family because of his hatred for one man, even killing the woman his son loved entirely and his granddaughter who would stop the war…that was why after Peter's death that Walternate never got near James again…she wouldn't let Peter's only child die like his beloved sister had.

He had found a way to save both worlds like he told her he would years before during a lie but at the cost of everything he held dear…the war hadn't been worth it, not at the cost of lives.

* * *

A/N: Wanted to make a change...don't worry I don't want them dead, I won't be writing an Olivia dies for a long while.


End file.
